


first kiss

by thecurlymop



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: The Crimson Field
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecurlymop/pseuds/thecurlymop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Important idea to think about: Miles and Tom knowing each other when they’re young/teenagers and “practising” kissing with each other. Obviously it’s Miles’ bright idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first kiss

They're lying stomach down in the sunshine on the carpet in Miles' room. The silence wraps around them like the heat already has and Tom wonders if Miles has fallen asleep before he abruptly starts to speak.

'So Mary looked pretty today didn't she?'

Tom isn't sure what to say. Mary is pretty but he didn't notice her looking particularly different today.

'Spose,' he says, shrugging.

'I think she likes you.'

'What? What d'you mean  _likes me_?'

He doesn't want her to like him. He's seen what the other girls do to the boys they like and it's not what he wants. They catcall and giggle from their perch on the wall as they watch the football and the boys. He just wants to be left alone to read his book. Ma says that's not normal for a boy of 12 but he's happy.

'She does like you, I've seen the way she looks at you. She wants you to kiss her.'

The line is delivered in a nonchalant fashion but Tom can hear the tension behind it.

'Well I don't want to kiss her,' he says forcefully, 'anyway, I wouldn't know what to do, I've never kissed anyone before.'

Miles rolls over onto his back so he can look at Tom.

'I've never kissed anyone either. We could practice if you like...'

'With what, your teddy bear?'

Miles flushes and looks away and Tom feels a moment of regret. It's an unspoken rule that they don't tease each other like that. They both have teddies after all so it's not as if Miles doesn't have ways to fire back at him. Surprisingly though, he doesn't.

'Well, I was thinking... with each other? I mean, as we're best friends we can trust each other and so we'd tell each other if we weren't very good?'

He sounds nervous. his voice wavering on every other word but to Tom it sounds like quite a good plan actually. Miles is his best friend after all and what are best friends for except to help each other.

''Alright,' he says, 'I'd rather you than Mary anyway.'

They sit up and face each other. Miles can’t seem to stop licking his lips and Tom follows the movement of his tongue with fascination as it travels from one side of his pink mouth to the other.

‘Alright,’ Miles says shakily, ‘I’m ready.’

Tom nods and they both lean in with their eyes wide open.

‘OUCH!’

Their noses collide with a thump and they pull back, embarrassed.

‘Right,’ Tom is determined to do this properly now. ‘I’ll go this way and you go that way.’

Miles nods and they both lean in again, tilting their heads at 45 degree angles so that their still smarting noses are out of danger. Their lips meet and part again with a slightly sticky sound and retreating again, Tom realises he can taste the strawberries Miles had been eating earlier.

‘That wasn’t right,’ scowls Miles. ‘That’s not how the do it in the movies.’

Tom is alarmed. The few movies he’s seen have featured the main leads locked in the kind of embrace he associates with being held back from fighting with his brother. To him it always looks painful rather than romantic though all the sighing ladies in the cinema appear to disagree.

‘Once more go then,’ he sighs.

This time, Miles reaches out a tentative hand to Tom’s jaw and guides him. The angle of this kiss is much more comfortable for both of them and instinctively, Tom reaches out a hand to Miles’ face too. They kiss, lip to lip, and then experimental dabs of tongue until it gets too much for them and they part in fits of childish giggles. They lie on their backs, Tom tracing the cracks on the ceiling with his eyes and Miles with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.


End file.
